GALAU
by Fanlady
Summary: Saat Gempa galau dan kedua kakaknya pun ikutan baper./AU/Elemental!siblings


" **G.A.L.A.U."**

A BoBoiBoy fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta

Warnings : AU, trio elemental!siblings, berisi humor nista, dan pastinya OOC.

A/N :

Ternyata emang susah mau nulis tiap hari, ya. Bawaannya malas mulu /dzig

Ini drabble keempat yang harusnya dipublish kemarin. Dan drabble kali ini mengambil prompt #7 **"Baper"** dari **Vanilla Blue12**

Selamat membaca~

.

.

.

"Psst .. Hali ..."

"Hm?"

"Hali ..."

"Apa?"

"Hali!"

"APA, SIH, BERISIK AMAT?"

Halilintar menggunakan remot di tangannya untuk memukul kepala adik kembarnya yang sedari tadi tak henti menganggunya.

"Aduh ... sakit, Hali!" Taufan mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan wajah cemberut. Tapi Halilintar hanya memandangnya sangar.

"Salahmu sendii dari tadi berisik. Aku mau nonton pertandingan bola, jangan gangu!" kata Halilintar ketus.

"Kau ini ... kita sedang ada masalah besar! Kenapa kau malah asyik nonton pertandingan bola?" balas Taufan.

"Masalah besar apa?"

"Itu ..." Taufan menunjuk ke arah pintu dapur yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka.

"Memangnya ada apa di dapur?" tanya Halilintar heran.

Taufan memutar bola matanya. Ia kemudian menyeret sang kakak —yang tentu saja mendapat protes keras, namun Taufan menyuruhnya diam dan mengajaknya mengintip ke balik pintu dapur. Seseorang terlihat tengah duduk memunggungi mereka di meja makan.

"Gempa?" ucap Halilintar bingung. Taufan mengangguk-angguk. "Ada apa dengan Gempa?"

"Kau ini benar-benar, ya. Kau tidak sadar ada yang aneh dengan Gempa?" tanya Taufan dengan suara pelan agar tak terdengar oleh Gempa.

"Tidak. Bukannya Gempa bersikap seperti biasa? Memangnya apa yang aneh?"

Taufan menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepala kakak kembarnya itu. Kalau ia nekat, nanti bisa-bisa ia dapat balasan sepuluh kali lipat dari Halilintar.

"Gempa sama sekali tidak beranjak dari sana sejak tadi pagi, tau! Ini 'kan hari Minggu! Biasanya Gempa sibuk bersih-bersih rumah atau melakukan hal lain," kata Taufan.

"Oh, ya? Lalu kenapa?"

"Ya itu aneh, dong, Halilintar ..." Taufan menghela napas panjang. Halilintar punya saraf kepekaan tidak, sih? Atau mungkin dia cuma bodoh? "Masa iya Gempa betah duduk terus di situ tanpa melakukan apa pun? Dan dia juga dari tadi cuma bengong memandangi tembok! Kalau Gempa kesambet gimana?"

"Nggak, Gempa nggak kesambet kok."

"Oh, ya? Kau tau dari mana?"

"Kan setannya masih di sini," kata Halilintar kalem seraya menunjuk Taufan.

"ASDFGHJKL!"

"Oh, kak Halilintar, kak Taufan, kalian sedang apa?" Gempa tiba-tiba berbalik dan menatap kedua kakaknya penuh tanya. Halilintar dan Taufan langsung berhenti bertengkar dan menoleh.

"Gempa! Syukurlah kau masih hidup!" seru Taufan. Ia segera berlari menghampiri sang adik dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Eh?"

"Dari tadi kau diam terus di sini seperti patung. Kupikir mungkin arwahmu sudah pergi entah ke mana dan hanya tinggal tubuhmu saja yang ada di sini," ujar Taufan sedikit dramatis. Ia langsung mendapat jitakan dari sang kakak.

"Jangan ngawur," kata Halilintar. Ia ikut duduk di sebelah Taufan dan menatap intens Gempa yang masih terlihat bingung di hadapannya. "Kau kenapa, Gempa?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanay Gempa balik.

"Kata Taufan kau bertingkah aneh. Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Gempa mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Bohong! Aku tau kau pasti sedang ada masalah!" tuding Taufan. "Kalau tidak mana mungkin kau bengong terus di sini sejak tadi!"

"Jangan sok tau, Fan," kata Halilintar. "Mungkin aja Gempa memang sedang ingin merenung di sini, 'kan Gempa?"

"Hali, _please_ , nggak pekanya bisa dikurangin dikit, nggak? Adik kembarmu sedang galau, tau! Masa kau tidak bisa merasakannya, sih?" kata Taufan jengkel.

Halilintar memanyunkan bibir kesal karena dikatai tidak peka. Memangnya apa salahnya kalau ia tidak peka dengan keadaan? Toh, ia tak akan mati cuma karena itu, 'kan?

"Nah, Gempa, aku tau kau memang sedang baper, 'kan? Coba cerita ada apa. Kakak-kakakmu ini siap membantu, kok," kata Taufan seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Halilintar. "Kan, Hali?" Halilintar memutar bola mata, namun tetap mengangguk.

Gempa menunduk. Cukup lama ia menimbang-nimbang, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka suara. "Sebenarnya aku ... dapat surat cinta kemarin," ucapnya pelan.

"APA?!" Halilintar dan Taufan sama-sama berseru kaget. Gempa sampai harus menutup telinga saking kerasnya suara mereka.

"KOK BISA?! AKU AJA BELUM PERNAH DAPAT! PADAHAL KAN AKU LEBIH POPULER DARIMU!" seru Taufan tak terima.

"OI!" Halilintar kembali menjitak kepala adik pertamanya itu. Ia lalu menoleh kembali pada Gempa. "Jadi kau baper karena surat cinta itu?"

Gempa mengangguk. "Aku ... tidak tau harus membalasnya seperti apa ..."

"Tinggal dibalas aja, 'kan? Apa susahnya, sih?" komentar Taufan. "Atau biar aku aja yang balas sini. Tapi nanti ceweknya buatku, ya?"

Taufan mendapat hadiah jitakan manis lagi dari sang kakak.

Gempa menghela napas dan memandang kedua kakaknya murung. "Masalahnya ... yang mengirim surat cintanya itu laki-laki ..."

"APA?!" Halilintar dan Taufan _shock_ dua kali.

"TIDAAAKK! GEMPA KAU TIDAK BOLEH JADI HOMO! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGIZINKANMU! AKU TIDAK AKAN RELA DUNIA AKHIRAT KALAU ADIKKU JADI HOMO!" kata Taufan seraya menggebrak meja histeris.

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi homo," balas Gempa cemberut.

"Ko-kok bisa kau dapat surat cinta dari laki-laki?" tanya Halilintar, masih sedikit _shock_. Memang sih, Gempa itu imut —ralat, mereka bertiga kembar identik, jadi tentu saja wajah mereka sama-sama imut. Tapi masa sampai bisa menarik perhatian sesama jenis? Kalau begini Halilintar juga harus hati-hati. Gawat kalau sampai ada laki-laki yang terpincut padanya juga.

"Tertulis di suratnya sih, dia sering mendengar suaraku dari radio sekolah. Aku 'kan sering siaran di sana. Dan katanya dia jatuh cinta pada suaraku, dan menganggap aku pastilah gadis yang sangat cantik karena suaraku seperti itu," ujar Gempa dengan eskpresi suram.

"Pfftt ..."

Taufan menutup mulut untuk mencegah dirinya tertawa, tapi akhirnya tawanya meledak juga. "Ahahahah! Gempa, ternyata kau dikira perempuan! Suaramu cempreng kayak cewek sih! Ahahaha!" Taufan tergelak keras sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk di meja.

"Oi! Suara kita bertiga 'kan sama!" kata Halilintar jengkel.

Taufan berhenti tertawa. "Oh, benar juga," katanya. "Eh, tapi nggak deh. Suaraku sedikit lebih _macho_ dari kalian berdua.

" _Macho_ dari mananya?" Halilintar mendelik kesal.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?" Gempa menatap kedua kakaknya dengan wajah memelas memohon bantuan.

"Tentu saja kau harus menolak, 'kan. Temui dia dan bilang kalau kau itu laki-laki," kata Halilintar tegas.

"Tapi kalau dia mengejekku karena suaraku ini bagaimana?"

"Kalau dia mengejekmu, berarti dia mengejekku dan Taufan juga. Dan kami tidak akan tinggal diam. Benar 'kan, Taufan?

"Benar sekali! Beraninya dia mengatai suara emas kita ini seperti suara perempuan!" Taufan mengepalkan tangan dengan wajah berapi-api. "Besok kita temui dia sama-sama dan biarkan Hali menghajarnya sampai babak belur!"

"OI!"

"Yah ... baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Gempa, terlihat lega. "Kebetulan dia menulis di suratnya bahwa dia akan menemuiku besok di atap sekolah."

"Bagus! Di atap 'kan sepi, jadi kita bisa puas menghajarnya tanpa harus takut ketahuan siapapun," kata Taufan dengan seringai menyeramkan.

"Jangan asal main hajar anak orang. Nanti kita bisa kena masalah," kata Halilintar.

"Ah, biar saja. Orang ini sudah melukai harga diri kita sebagai laki-laki, tau! Jadi dia pantas menerima ganjarannya."

"Benar juga, sih ..." gumam Halilintar setelah berpikir-pikir. "Kalau begitu besok kita akan memberi pelajaran pada orang itu. Bearninya dia mengatai suara kita seperti perempuan! Kita tunjukkan padanya seperti apa laki-laki sejati itu!" Halilintar meninju meja hingga bergetar keras. Kedua adiknya ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

"YEAH!"

Dan begitulah. Kebaperan Gempa di hari minggu berakhir dengan rencana pembunuhan —ralat, rencana balas dendam kepada orang yang telah menghina suara emas —menurut anggapan mereka, walau tak ada yang pernah mengakuinya— ketiga kembaran BoBoiBoy.


End file.
